Aikatsu! Swan Lake: Du Du Wa DO IT!
by Cure Emotion
Summary: Swan Lake; a story of tragic or hopeful love, according to story you follow. This version of the famous ballet sees us follow Prince Sena, as he valiantly tries to saves the Swan Princess, Akari, from the wizard Maya Yumekouji. Will the story end in tragedy, or in happily ever after? First story of a series based on fairy tales retold with Aikatsu! characters. Tsubasa Sena x Ozora
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Hi everyone! I'm Cure Emotion! This is my first time writing fanfiction ever, but I've thought long and hard about it and I decided to do it. Please review!

I'll try to follow the story as best as I can and I will also be following the Disney version because I do want it to be friendly and sweet. There will be shipping, mostly SenaxAkari or SenaAka, whichever you prefer. Characters from previous seasons will also make an appearance. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Part 1

"What a beautiful lake," Prince Sena said to himself, as he was was taken in by the beautiful scenery and walked carefully around the side of the lake.

The water was a beautiful blue and was like a mirror, as it reflected the moon perfectly. The branches of willow trees dipped into the lake's surface, creating beautiful ripples that seemed to shine like silver. On one side of the lake, there was a gloomy looking castle that looked to be abandoned.

The young Prince had gotten separated from the rest of his hunting group. Well, actually, he had slipped away. The Prince took no interest in hunting and would much rather spend his time helping his aunt and mentor, Queen Asuka Amahane, with her day to day duties, as she was getting old.

Not that she was was short of energy though. The entire Amahane royal family seemed to be full of energy, especially his cousin, Princess Madoka. She never seemed to be out of energy, as she dragged him everywhere.

Though the hunting trip that Sergeant Pepper suggested was good way to get away and let Madoka help her grandmother for once, Sena had just wanted to get away and go for a ride. It was a very relaxing horse ride, until his horse's hoof got stuck in a hole and panicked, threw him off and galloped away, leaving him dazed, confused, and even worse, lost.

As he followed the moonlight, he happened upon the lake. He tried to remember if the lake was on any map he studied, but none came to mind. As he walked around the lake to try and find a river to lead him home, he heard a sudden flapping of wings. He quickly ducked behind some underbrush and hid. As he watched from his hiding spot, he saw a beautiful swan with pink eyes and white wings came into view.

Curiously, the swan had a small crown with a golden heart shaped center and small white wings on both sides of the heart. The swan also wore a necklace with gold wings and a diamond hanging from a chain that was in between the wings. There was also a red and white sash with a red, white, and blue bow at the end of it.

When the swan hit the lake, the water barely seemed to move as it moved gracefully across the lake's surface. When the bird finally hit the lake, it landed in a patch of moonlight and stayed there for a while. The jewelry that the swan wore glistened in the moonlight, only making the swan seem even more beautiful.

Sena watched in awe as the swan gently swam across the lake's surface. Suddenly, the water erupted from underneath the swan, engulfing it in a spiral of light colors and twinkling stars. When the water cleared, a young girl with light orange hair stood on the lake's surface.

Sena stared in amazement at the orange haired girl. The crown, necklace, and sash were still there, but now she wore a light blue dress with sparkling sequins and white feathers underneath.

The top of her dress had more white feathers and a gold heart on her chest with a blue checkered pattern in the center underneath the heart. On her arms were white puffed sleeves with gold trim and gold trimmed feathers on her wrists. She also wore earrings that had white puffballs with white diamonds that dangled from small silver chains for earrings.

Her skirt had white feathers underneath it, as it was cut horizontally and had gold swans facing each other with a blue bow and a ruby in the center of it. Her legs were covered in stockings with were cut to look like feathers and black shoes that had even more white feathers on them.

Sena was awestruck by this young girl and was about to stand up, when a loud clap of thunder broke across the sky, shaking him out of his daze. The young girl stood up as she faced towards the gloomy castle and Sena saw a man with a confident walk walk down the steps towards the lake and the girl, with two girls trailing behind him.

The man had grey hair and had red eyes. He had a small bat calmly sitting on his shoulder and he wore a black cape with gold trimmings with red underneath it over a black suit. Under his chin he wore a red ascot and had purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick. ' _He must be a wizard. Only wizards only wear those kinds of clothes_ ,' Sena thought to himself, ' _The girls behind him are another story though._ '

The first girl had beautiful white hair that was in pigtails and green eyes. She wore a black hat with a purple ribbon and a light purple rose. On her ears, she had a simple silver chain with diamond at the end of it on one ear, with the addition of wings on the other earrings. On her neck was a black leather choker with a blue diamond hanging off of it. Her top was a purple and blue corset with black buckles and silver chains. She had a white blouse with a purple jacket with puffed sleeves over it.

Her overskirt was purple with black ribbons over a blue skirt. The blue skirt was over a white skirt, that was covered in frills and blue diamonds. Her stockings were white and had a light purple checkering on one legs and light purple vertical lines on the other. Her shoes were light purple with bat wings and blue diamonds.

However, on her back were a small pair of bat wings. Sena stared in shock at the sight of them.

The second girl that followed her had light purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a dress that had black feathers instead of white and followed behind the two in front of her at a small distance.

She wore a black feathered collar with a silver clasp, with red and blue jewels. Her top was like a raspberry-dark purple corset with black strings across it, and a silver cross in the center, in which was a blue jewel. Black feathers seemed to spring from the cross.

Her skirt was a dark purple with silver lining and black feathers underneath it. The sides were like a corset, colored raspberry with black strings there. Her arms were covered in black sleeves that looked like black feathers. She wore fishnet stockings on her legs and raspberry pumps.

"Hello, Princess Akari." The dark magician finally spoke, as he addressed the orange haired girl, still standing on the lake. "I hope the human world has found you well?" "Yes, but it would suit me better if you released me, Maya Yumekouji." The wizard chuckled at this. "You expect me to release you? Don't forget that you are here because your aunt, Queen Orihime Mitsuishi, couldn't repay her debt to me."

Sena was appalled by this. A wizard holding a princess captive? It was unthinkable. Stories of princesses held in castles and guarded by fearsome dragons flooded into the young prince's mind. As he was kneeling there in the cold dirt, he didn't notice the blonde haired girl that was sneaking up behind him.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

How do you like it? I was shaking the entire time I was typing this, but now that I've got it down, I feel so happy! So now that we've established some of our main cast, I'll gladly introduce them and their ballet counterparts in order of appearance:

Prince Sena: Prince Siegfried

Princess Akari: Odette

Maya Yumekouji: Rothbart

Yurika Toudou: Girl One

Sumire Hikari: Girl Two

I know Maya isn't a bad guy but I had to choose someone. It was either him or Johnny Bepp and he's too cheerful for this role. I haven't decided who is going to be Odile yet, but you'll see in the next chapter! Until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

I'm back with fresh ideas the same chilling sensation of Writer's Adrenaline dripping down my spine. New characters will be introduced and I will be describing the coords again and they will be long. I apologize. Please review. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Part 1

Sena gasped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly spun around and started to reach for his sword when another hand stopped him. The Prince found himself face to face with a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl.

She released his shoulder and gently lifted one of her fingers to her mouth and motioned for him to be silent. Sena was confused but obeyed. He returned his attention back on the quartet that was now standing on the shore of the lake.

Sena looked out of the corner of his eye at the strange girl that had suddenly appeared. The girl had a braid going across her forehead and wore a blue denim ribbon in her hair. She wore two necklaces, the first a gold chain necklace, the second was a small chain with vibrantly colored triangles hanging off of it.

Her top had a blue denim corset and black ribbons at the sleeves that connected the black-and-orange polka dot pattern to the black mesh that surrounded her neck, which was covered in a black ribbon. On her arms and hands were blue denim scrunched up and tied around her upper arms and orange fingerless gloves trimmed with black ribbons.

She had blue denim shorts with a black belt. On both sides of her shorts were vibrantly colored pieces of fabric that were held in place by golden squares. On her legs were black mesh stockings that had two different patterns on each leg and had gold squares near her shoes. Her shoes were made of blue denim and had vibrant fabric around her ankles.

Sena didn't know if he could trust this girl but she had saved him as the wizard cast his gaze over in the direction of where his hiding spot was. The Prince held his breathe as the wizard's eyes swept the area but much to his relief, the wizard took no notice.

The wizard returned his attention to girl who he called Princess Akari. Sena felt like he had heard that name before but he couldn't quite place it. "Well, I see that the others failed to come as well," the white haired girl spoke suddenly. "They have other places to be, Yurika," Princess Akari's voice was demanding but also seemed to have a hint of fear.

"That's 'Yurika-sama' to you, _Princess_ ," Yurika said in a voice that was a mix of disgust and humor. "And if you don't address me as such, _I'll suck your blood_!" Sena reached for his sword when the blond girl's hand shot out to stop him.

He turned to her as to protest, but she just shook her head, motioning again to remain quiet and to get down. Sena's mouth twisted but he did as he was told. After all, he wanted to make it back home alive.

"That's enough, Yurika," Maya said. Yurika backed down but she still shot daggers at the Princess. "You see, Your Highness, I can not release you until you beloved aunt repays her debt to me, as I mentioned earlier. And it seems that Sumire has grown quite attached to you and I do like you dancing."

Maya paused to admire the moonlight. "But I can not stay tonight. Yurika and I have some friends who we really must visit. Sumire, be sure to keep a close watch on her, okay?"

"I understand," Sumire answered in monotone voice. "Good then, we'll be off. Remember, no trouble making," Maya said, before disappearing into a puff of black smoke, while his bat flew off.

"Well, I would like to stay, but as Maya-sama said, I have been invited as well. Don't feel bad Sumire. Au revoir," Yurika said as she transformed herself into a black bird and flew off behind Maya's bat.

When they were out of sight, Sumire and Akari breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that went better than expected," Sumire said. "You said it," said Akari. "I don't know what I would have done if Yurika really did suck my blood."

"Oh, come on. You know she doesn't really do that," Sumire said. "She just does that to sound tough." "Yeah your right," Akari said, as she surveyed their surroundings. "By the way, where's Hina-chan?"

"Right here!" the blond haired girl said as she jumped out of the bushes. "And I found someone!" Sena was shocked that not only did 'Hina-chan' jump out of the bushes when there could still enemies around, but she also forcibly dragged out of the bushes in order to introduce him to the Princess and the purple haired girl.

"Who's that?" Akari asked. "Don't know. I found him over there while I was looking for a place to hide from Maya and Yurika," Hina said as she jabbed her free thumb over to where they had previously been.

 _Ahem_. Sena coughed into his fist in order to introduce himself to the three young girls in front of him. "I am Sena. I'm from Angely Kingdom and I got separated from my hunting group after I took a wrong turn. I also lost my horse because it got spooked and threw me off, leaving me stranded in an area of the forest that I'm unfamiliar with. So if you just point in the right direction, I'll leave and be on my way."

Sena hoped that they would help him, but instead Sumire decided that she wanted to ask him questions. "Are you sure that you can't stay?" she asked. "It's been so long since Akari and I have heard anything about the outside world, and while we are grateful at Hina-chan keeps telling us about the outside, we would like to hear about someone else's experiences."

Akari nodded in agreement while Hina was appalled. "Oh, so you don't want my help anymore do you?" Hina huffed. "Well, I'm sure that you two can find a way to break Maya's curse on your own."

"We didn't say that," Akari said, quickly reaching out to the blonde girl and taking her arm. "We are grateful for everything you do for us, but we want to hear about the world through someone else's eyes."

Hina paused at this but finally gave in. "Fine," she huffed. "Ok, Sena. Tell us about the outside." Sena looked at the three girls, with a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face. ' _Curse? Outside world? What were they talking about?_ ' Sena looked at all three girls and sighed.

"Um,... look. I am very confused here and I have a lot of questions. First off, who were those two. Second, what do you mean 'curse'? What do you mean 'outside world'? Who are the 'others'," Sena said looking at Akari, "you were talking about? What is going on here?"

The three girls looked at one another. Sumire was the first to speak. "Okay, please listen very carefully and don't freak out." Sumire took a deep breath and looked at Akari and Hina. "You see, both Akari and I are under Maya's curse, both against our will but for good reasons. Hina is an apprentice witch who is our friend and is trying to help us break it."

Sumire paused to take a breathe and then she continued. "So far we have had no luck with it and it's getting harder and harder for us to keep it a secret because Yurika as she saw us talking to Hina one night and is getting suspicious about our activities. We really want to break this curse, go back to our families, and go back to our old lives. Do you understand?"

Sena looked at them. He couldn't believe it. All those years of hearing fairy tales, and one was unfolding itself right before his very eyes. ' _Wait_ ,' Sena thought to himself, ' _Are they asking me for help?_ ' His eyes once again traveled between to three girls. The young prince took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then opened them back up again.

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll help you. I'll tell you about the outside world if you all tell me what is going on here and get me out of the forest and back home." The three girls faces lit up. "Deal!" they squealed, and began jumping up and down.

Sena sighed. It was going to be a long night.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

How do you like that! Talking! They are finally talking! No more scenery explanations, but beware! There will be more in the future! Dun dun dun!

And now, characters:

Yurika Toudou: Girl One

Sumire Hikami: Girl Two

Hinaki Shinjo/Hina: Witch Apprentice

I know that in the original ballet there was no witch apprentice, but I didn't want Hina to be Rothbart (that's the name of her outfit: Neon Rothbart Coord) because she's so sweet and full of energy! Still have no idea which one will be Odile yet.

Stayed tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

I'm back with more ballet and now I will explain something. For those of you who are unfamiliar with ballet but have been to a theater, Part 1 is the first part of the play, then there will be an intermission and then Part 2 which will be the finale.

That is how the chapters are set up. A few chapters will be Part 1, one chapter will be for the intermission, and Part 2 will consist of the countdown to finale.

And now without further ado, enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Part 1

Sena carefully opened the servant's door and peeked around the corner. The coast was clear; no one in sight. Sena walked in and carefully closed the door behind him. "Where have you been?!"

Sena felt his heart leap out of his chest. He quickly turned around to see his pink haired, blue eyed cousin, Princess Madoka, standing in the courtyard, looking very tired and very angry. She was up early, which wasn't a surprise to Sena in the least bit; but seeing her in front of him with a sour look on her face was not how Sena wanted to start his day, or rather, start sleeping.

Sena noticed today she was wearing one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple blue dress with a white undershirt. Small gold buttons decorated front of it and her white undershirt had blue cuffs on them with small gold buttons holding them in place. She had a big blue bow on her left side with white frills. One side of the skirt was made of blue pleated fabric, while the other was made of small blue frills.

"I was at the library," Sena lied, hoping that his cousin would buy it. "Oh, please," Madoka said. "I went to the library to see if you were there after I checked the palace's library, and guess what? You weren't there. Now tell me, where were you?" she asked as they headed towards the front doors of the palace.

Sena sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Besides, you got to help Grandma out for once right? I can't always be there to help her." "I know that," Madoka huffed. "But it's so boring! How do you do it?" "Simple. I have patience," Sena retorted. "Which you could learn to have if you learned not to interrupt people all the time and had a sense of patience as well."

Madoka's mouth fell open. "I do too have a sense of patience and I don't interrupt people. Now tell me where you were. As the future Queen I command you." Sena chuckled. "You really expect me to keep playing along with that? We're nearly adults, Madoka. You should stop acting like a child and more like a Queen if you want people to take you seriously."

Madoka was about to call Sena out on his habit of hiding from Sergeant Pepper when they heard people talking in Queen Asuka's private office. "Are you sure about what happened to Princess Ichigo is true?" Sena and Madoka crept closer to the door that was slightly ajar and listened.

"Yes, Queen Asuka. Princess Ichigo was taking a walk in the castle gardens at night when her younger brother, Prince Raichi, claimed that he saw her transform into a swan and fly away." Sena recognized that voice! It belonged to Johnny Bepp, a knight and messenger from Starlight Kingdom, ruled by Queen Orihime.

Sena couldn't believe it! It was a same name that Maya had mentioned. Princess Akari was related to the royal family of the Starlight Kingdom!

"That makes seventh Princesses this year." Queen Asuka sighed. "I wish that none of this had happened. I can only pray that Madoka doesn't become that wicked Wizard's next victim."

Madoka gave a small gasp. "I was wondering why Father and Mother wanted me to stay in the palace at all times, or to always be with a guard," Madoka whispered to Sena. "Now I know. They just wanted to protect me from an evil Wizard. But what does he want with all those Princesses? Does he want to be a King or something?"

"I don't think he wants to be a King, Madoka," Sena said. "What do you mean, Sena?" Madoka asked. "Come on," Sena pulled Madoka in the direction of the palace's library. "I'll tell you in the library."

Once Sena had closed the heavy oak doors behind them, Sena told Madoka everything. About the lake, the castle, Princess Akari, Sumire, Hina, Maya, Yurika, all that he had heard, and even about talking to the three girls about the curse.

"Apparently Queen Orihime owns the Wizard some kind of debt, and she hasn't paid it back yet. Whatever it is. That's why he's been turning all those Princesses into swans," Sena told Madoka, concluding his story.

Madoka stayed silent for the longest time. It was the first time ever Sena had never heard Madoka ever say anything. "... I don't believe this," Madoka finally said. "I just don't…" "You don't have to believe anything, Madoka," Sena said reassuringly. "If only there was a way to break the curse," said Madoka. "Then the Princesses could be free and go back home."

The cousins sighed as they looked down at the floor of the library. If only there was a way to help them. Sena had only promised to give the three girls information about the outside world. Sena looked up and around them. In such a huge library, there were hundreds of books that cataloged the funding of Angely Kingdom, the wars that had gone down in history, the history of Kings and Queens, even the history of Wizards, Witches, and their spells.

' _Spells…_ ' thought Madoka. ' _Spells?_ ' "Spells!" Madoka suddenly jumped up, scaring Sena, who almost fell out of the padded seat he had been seating in after they had finished talking. "Huh?" Sena looked at his cousin as if she was crazy.

"Don't you see, Sena?" Madoka exclaimed. "Look where we are! We are surrounded by the history of the continent! Not only is the history of our ancestors here but the history of the Wizard's spells! If we look long enough, we may be able to find a spell to break the curse!"

Madoka gasped for air as Sena looked once more at huge room that surrounded them. Hundreds upon thousands of books were stacked on the shelves for the enjoyment of the royal family to engage in, but they were also there for learning. "I get what you're saying Madoka," Sena said. "But you're forgetting something, we don't know magic. Our parents forbid us from learning about it."

"But what about Hina-chan, that girl who you said was a witch apprentice?" Madoka said eagerly. "She could be the one to read the spell out loud and break the curse."

Sena thought about this for a second. Madoka had a point. If Hina could read the spell, then Princess Akari and the others would be set free. ' _If we could find the right spell first that is_ ,' Sena thought. The library was enormous. It would take forever.

Sena sighed. "Okay," he said, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get to work." Madoka nodded as they started pulling books off the shelves one by one, placing them on the central table, and started to read.

 _A few hours later…_

After dinner, the cousins went back to the library with the excuse that they were studying. After looking through about a hundred book, the cousins still found nothing. Senaa sighed as he rubbed his fingers against his temples, while Madoka had passed out from all the books she had read.

It had grown late and Sena knew he had to leave in about an hour to go and meet up with the three girls. "Madoka," he said, reaching across the table and gently shaking her shoulder. "Mmm…" Madoka hummed, unable to look up from the book her was currently face planted in.

"I'm going to go back to the lake, okay?" Sena looked at his cousin with concern. "I'll tell them that you are trying help them." "Mmm…" Madoka answered. Sena gave a small smile and left the library. He walked down the hall and out of the castle into the courtyard.

He got the saddle on his horse and took off towards the lake. Hopefully Maya and Yurika wouldn't be there and Hina had made it to the lake in time.

Sena made it to the lake just in time. He saw a black bat leading a black bird away from the lake. No doubt Maya had teleported himself to whatever party that they were going to that night.

When Sena arrived at the lake, the three girls were crowded under one of the willow trees near the castle. Akari was the first to notice the prince. "Sena, over here!" She called him over quietly.

Sena gave a small smile and walked over. When he arrived under the willow, he told the girls about the plan he and his cousin had come up with. The three girls looked at him with hopeful eyes, and said that they also wished that the plan would work.

"I don't know if I can do that," Hina said. "I'm still learning to control my magic, so casting a spell big enough to break a curse on eight Princesses." She looked very worried. "My magic probably wouldn't be enough. Maybe if I asked my teacher maybe we could…"

"I don't know, Hina-chan," Sumire said. "We want to keep this as quiet as possible, and we don't want to involve KANOKO." "Sumire has a point there," Akari said. Sena also agreed. Dragging in other people would be dangerous.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Akari said. "I want to dance. Sumire, Hina." "Sure," Hina agreed. "It would be a good distraction for now," Sumire added. Sena watched as they stepped gracefully onto the lake.

As the three took their positions, Akari in the middle, with Sumire on her left and Hina on her right, an invisible curtain seemed to rise over the lake. Sena watched in awe as they seemed to move to invisible music. They jumped, they leaped, they glided, they moved in a circle, sometimes with Akari in the middle, and others times all three moved in a perfect circle over the water's surface.

Soon, Sumire and Akari stepped back and let Hina dance on her own. Hina's dance was full of energy and seemed to energize Sena himself. Sena grew happy and watched as Hina made high jumps and quick turns that even Madoka would have trouble with.

After Hina was done, Sumire took the stage. Her dance was filled with graceful, joyful movement that also seemed to be filled with sorrow. Sena felt like he was being transported to a dream. Sumire's moves seemed to be out of this world, with the graceful waves she made on lake's surface.

Akari was next. When she stepped up, the entire lake fell under a silent blanket. Then she started. Her movements weren't as graceful as Sumire's or as energetic as Hina's, but they were beautiful all the same. Sena felt captivated by her movements.

When she was done, Sena suddenly felt compelled to step forward, and he did. He held out his hand, and looked Akari in the eye. Akari, Sumire, and Hina looked at him, surprised by his sudden action. Akari then smiled, and gladly took his hand.

He smiled and they began dancing. He spun her around in slow circles, held her hands when she pirouetted, and held her torso when she lept in the air. Sumire and Hina watched from the sidelines and smiled.

However, none of them noticed the small black bird that was watching from overhead on a branch just out of sight. ' _Oh-ho_ ,' thought Yurika. ' _This will be interesting to tell Maya-sama._ ' Yurika turned back to her human form in a puff of smoke. ' _That our little Swan Princess Akari from Starlight Kingdom is dancing with the young Prince Sena from Angely Kingdom_.'

Yurika smirked, pleased with her find, watched them dance as she formulated a plan in her head in order to teach them a lesson about defining Maya Yumekoji, the great Wizard of darkness and his favorite doll Yurika Toudou.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

And there we go, some ballet action! I have been dying to get to this part in the story and finally write some ballet scenes. I actually used to ballet when I was younger, and no, I never made it to toe point.

And now, characters:

Siegfried's cousin (even though the ballet makes no mention of one): Madoka Amahane

Queen of Angely Kingdom: Asuka Amahane

Knight and messenger for Starlight Kingdom: Johnny Bepp

Queen of Starlight Kingdom: Orihime Mitsuishi

Princess of Starlight Kingdom: Ichigo Hoshimiya

For the relations between Akari, Orihime, and Ichigo, it's not very complicated. Orihime, Ringo Hoshimiya, and Akari's mother are all sisters, born in that order. Ringo married Taichi, a duke, and Akari's mom married Akari's dad (sorry their names escape me), an earl, and Orihime did not marry.

So essentially, Ichigo, Raichi (Ichigo's younger brother), and Akari are cousins, making Akari about fifth in line for the throne for Starlight Kingdom. Also, Sena is about third in line for the throne for Angely Kingdom.

Well, that's all you need to know! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Intermission

Hello again! Finally, an update! This chapter is the intermission (it says in the chapter title) and here I will be writing out the list of Coords that each character is wearing (in accordance of appearance or when they are mentioned). Also, some characters won't have Coords to just imagine them in what they would usually wear. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Intermission

Sena Tsubasa: Prince Siegfried/Neo Siegfried Coord

Akari Ozora: Odette/Odette Swan Coord

Maya Yumekouji: Rothbart

Yurika Toudou: Girl One/Gothic Magic Coord

Sumire Hikari: Girl Two / Odile/Black Swan Coord

Hinaki Shinjo/Hina: Witch Apprentice/Neon Rothbart Coord

Madoka Amahane: Princess of Angely Kingdom, Sena/Siegfried's cousin / Royal Coord

Asuka Amahane: Queen of Angely Kingdom

Johnny Bepp: Knight and messenger for Starlight Kingdom

Orihime Mitsuishi: Queen of Starlight Kingdom

Ichigo Hoshimiya: Princess of Starlight Kingdom

Sena's Coord will be described in a future chapter. I was debating whether or not to give Sena the Coord, but I was just like, 'Hey, why not? He is the hero of this story.' I am still in the process of thinking up a debt that Orihime will owe to Maya, so that will come along shortly as well. Look out for new characters in future chapters as well (their coords will be in the Finale chapter).

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

Hello everyone! So this story, sadly, will soon be coming to an end, but it is not over just yet! We still have a few more chapters to go, and then the Finale, so look forward to it!

We are also closing in on the ball scene and the final encounter with Maya/Rothbart and Yurika, his apprentice (I don't want to use the word evil for them because in the anime, they are so nice).

The character who will be playing Odile has been decided, but you will have to wait and see who it will be. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Part 2

Sena returned to the castle, ecstatically running through the palace. He eventually found Madoka, already in the library combing through another large section of books.

"There you are, Sena!" she said, sounding upset. "Do you know how many books I've gone through while you've been dancing on the lake with the beautiful Swan Princess and her friends! Well, do you?"

"I'm sorry Madoka," Sena chuckled at his cousin's outburst. "You know, maybe we could switch places. You go to the lake and I stay here and look through the books. Try not to get lost in the woods, okay?"

Madoka looked at Sena, shocked. "Okay, if that was a joke it wasn't a very good one! And if you're trying to get me to follow you out of the castle, then that wizard Maya will get the chance to turn me into a swan one of these days!" She chastised him as she walked down the ladder.

"I'm sorry Madoka. I couldn't help it," Sena said, admitting to his teasing. It had been weeks since Sena had told Madoka about Akari and her friends. Madoka was helping by looking through books and trying to find a way to break the spell that was placed on Akari.

They had all agreed that it would trouble the guards if Madoka left the palace. They also didn't want to trouble anyone by having guards follow Sena on his "nightly rides". Queen Asuka didn't seem to mind Sena's nightly disappearances, thinking that he was only clearing his head after helping her in her duties as Queen.

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses," a voice called from the entrance of the library. "Her Majesty wants to see you in her study. She would like to discuss something important."

"We'll be right there," Sena and Madoka called back. The two of them left the library and walked to their Grandmother's study. When they arrived, they were shocked to see envelopes, stamps, and a long list of guests.

"Oh, you two made it!" Queen Asuka cried joyfully. "I was afraid you wouldn't come because you both have been stuffing yourselves in the library lately."

"How could we ignore an order from the Queen?" Sena joked. Madoka giggled beside him, as well as a page who was in the room. Queen Asuka laughed a bit too before Madoka asked about the list of guests.

"What are these names for Grandmother? These are Dukes, Duchesses, Earls, Lords! There are even a few Princes and Princesses here too; and their parents as well! What's going on here?"

"Well, you see you two, I was thinking it was high time you both made your debuts to the Royal community. Make new friends, learn new things; maybe even find a partner?"

Sena spoke after a brief pause. "We are holding a ball here? When is it?"

"I was thinking of holding it in a few weeks from now. Actually, the preparations began a few weeks ago, but you two were too busy studying in the library and I didn't want to disturb you two."

"Oh, thank you Grandmother." Sena looked over at Madoka, who was seemed very pleased about making her debut into society. He couldn't blame her. She had been waiting for this day. She used to go on and on about the dress she would wear, what her Prince would look like and everything in between.

Sena didn't mind though. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but he had no choice in the matter. Both his Grandmother and Madoka would force him to go if he didn't agree to.

"Isn't exciting Sena?" Madoka exclaimed. "Our debut! We'll finally be able to meet new people! Other royalty! I can hardly wait!"

"Yeah." Sena agreed that it was kind of exciting, even if he didn't really want to go. As they made their way into their Grandmother's fitting room, the tailors and seamstresses were rolling out bolts of fabric of all colors, pulling out spools of thread, and piecing together the layouts for their outfits.

"Now this is exciting, isn't it?" Queen Asuka said as she appeared behind the two cousins who looked at their Grandmother's workshop in awe. Sena looked up at his Grandmother with adoration in his eyes.

When she wasn't busy with her duties as Queen of Angley Kingdom, Queen Asuka could be found in her workshop, creating beautiful pieces of clothing. She had made so many for Sena and Madoka when they were little and still did at times when they had nothing else to wear. Sena even helped make some dresses for Madoka and her mother a few times.

"Prince Sena?" Sena looked as an assistant held a light yellow envelope that was covered in white stars and had a dark blue seal on it. "This is a present from King Rei Kamishiro. It's a thank you for helping him with his creative block that he had a few years ago."

Sena thanked the assistant and looked at the seal. There was an curved line that looked like a crescent moon and an eight pointed star below it. Sena looked at the envelope and opened it. There was a letter written on white paper that had light blue stars on it and the ink was a dark blue. It read:

' _Dear Prince Sena;_

 _I hope that the years have been kind to you since I have last seen you. I happened to be looking at stars and the moon when your Grandmother sent me a letter inviting me to you and your cousin's debut into royal society. Then i realized that i haven't thanked you yet for helping me with my creative block._

 _I remember that you told me that you don't really like parties very much; but still, as it's your debut, I thought that you should have something to wear. So I went to the drawing board and created this lovely suit for you to wear. I will be attending and I do hope that you wear it._

 _May the stars be with you_

 _King Rei Kamishiro_

 _King of Futuring Kingdom_

Sena read and re-read the letter a couple of times and smiled. He folded the letter back up and took out a second sheet of paper. It was tan and there were little dark blue lines showing through the other side. Sena opened it up to find a drawing of a suit. It was light blue with gold trimmings and a long tail coat.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Madoka exclaimed. Sena nearly jumped out of his skin at his cousin's unannounced approach behind him. "You know, I always knew that King Rei had amazing talent but seeing on a piece of paper is really exciting. I can't wait to see it at the ball!"

"That is true Madoka," Queen Asuka said on the other side of her desk. "King Rei's designs have always made people wonder about the wonders of space. I heard that his daughter, Princess Aoi, loves wearing the outfits he creates."

"Will Princess Aoi be at the ball?" Madoka asked.

A flash of worry quickly crossed over the Queen's face. "I...I don't believe she will be able to make it. She…"

"She's one of the missing princesses, isn't she?" Asuka and Madoka looked at Sena in shock.

"How did you know that?" Queen Asuka questioned Sena.

"Because we overheard you talking to Johnny about it the last time he was here," Sena admitted.

Queen Asuka sighed. "It is true. Over the last couple of years, a total of seven princesses have gone missing. That is why all of the kingdom's have been on edge."

"But if all of the princesses are in danger, then why hold a ball?" Madoka asked.

"So that we can help relieve everyone's tensions over this matter," Queen Asuka answered. "Please you two; do not get involved. The other rulers and myself will handle this."

 _Meanwhile at the castle lake…_

Sumire walked into the dark room, with only the moonlight peering through the tall french doors, that were bordered with red velvet curtains. "You wanted to see me, Master Maya."

"Yes. Thank you for coming here on short notice Sumire," Maya said while pouring himself a glass of red wine. "You see, little bird told me that you have made friends with our little Swan Princess."

Sumire felt herself gasp. ' _How did he find out?_ ' Sumire heard someone giggle from within the darkness of the room. She turned to see Yurika lounging on a dark green lounge chair and sipping on white sparkling cider.

"Well of course I told him," Yurika teased. "It's not you're very good at keeping secrets. Even a three year old could have found out what your doing."

"Now then,' Maya said making Sumire return her attention to him. "Now that we know that you have some new friends, there's something I want you to do for me."

Sumire didn't like that look that Maya had in his eyes as he spoke.

 _To be continued…._

* * *

I was originally planning to have Odile be revealed here, but I like to have my stories be around 4 pages or so, just to keep it even (I know it sounds weird but, hey, that's me).

Anyway, I promise that the ball scene will appear in the next chapter and I may make it longer just because it's so suspenseful!

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Part 2

Hi everyone! How you doing? I know that there has been some confusion about Sena's coord, but it is coming out in this chapter. I, unfortunately, do not have that great of an artistic skill to be able to draw it out and no deviantart page so try to imagine it as best as you can.

Thanks! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sena felt the wind rush by him as he gallopped through the forest to the lake.

' _I can't believe what a fool I was_ ,' Sena scolded himself for his letting Maya trick him. He thought about Sumire and hoped that no one would hurt her. After all, Maya had forced her! Not only that, but Maya had also taken Madoka away as well, and was going to turn her into a swan!

Sena hoped that he would make it in time as he pushed his horse to go faster.

._._._.

 _A few hours ago…._

The ball at Angely Palace was in full swing. The ladies wore their finest silk and their mother's pearl's. Men had on their best coats and shiniest shoes. Everyone was happy. The music was lively and people were dancing merrily.

Madoka had met some nice noblemen and was talking to them when she noticed that Sena hadn't moved from his spot and was observing instead.

Madoka walked over to Sena and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Sena?" Sena looked at Madoka. "Okay I guess," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh," Madoka smiled, knowing immediately who Sena was waiting for. "Anyway Sena," Madoka asked. "What do you think about my dress?" Sena looked at his cousin as Madoka twirled around in a circle. Queen Asuka had done a great job of preparing Madoka's dress.

The top half was yellow with white feathers with two yellow gems on either side on the chest and a pink ribbon in the middle. The corset had yellow and pink vertical stripes and was lined with pale yellow ribbons. It had a purple ribbon was tied in the center. The pink ribbon around her neck held a small pink and yellow cape that stopped at her waist. The skirt had two layers. The first half was yellow with small faded bubbles. Yellow frills lined the layer around the hem and below the waist there was a chain with aquamarine gems hanging off of it. From the center gem, three long white pieces of lace went around the skirt to the back. The second skirt was a pale lilac colored petticoat. Her stockings were a dark yellow and faded to a lighter yellow. On the top of the stockings had three gems; two blue surrounding an amethyst. The shoes were a pale pink with fuchsia at the toes. Light blue clams and white feathers lined to beginning of the shoe. Her headband was black with four star gems that were yellow, orange, pink, and purple. Her earrings were small pearl hoops with the same gems, but smaller.

"You look great," Sena said; and he really meant it. It matched Madoka's bright and bubbly personality perfectly. "You too," Madoka said. "You look dashing. King Rei did a great job on your."

The jacket was a metallic blue with a silver white collar that had a single gold wing design on each side. Around the neckline was a gold bow and arrow necklace. The torso was white with six bejeweled buttons; two blue, two sky blue, and two lime. In the center was a golden swan. At the end of the sleeves were white cuffs and blue ruffled material. The jacket had a tailcoat that was also metallic blue and had a dark blue lining around his waist. Two gold designs; one a diamond, the other wings, were on either side of the tails. The pants were blue and had a vertical pattern that went down the seam line. His boots were white with dark silver heels. On the feet was a gold design with tiny sapphires at the end. The leg of the boot was blue with white and light blue design that resembled a fancy cross. The cuff was shaped like a pair of golden wings with a single diamond beneath the cuffs. On his left side was a small sword that had a silver wing design on the hilt.

"Thanks." Sena had met with the young King before and he was pleased that Sena was wearing it. However, the King, like any other rulers from other kingdoms, like Queen Orihime, Queen Anna from Ageha Kingdom, and King Makoto from the Rainbow Provenance. Even King Marcel, King of Toyland, who was usually upbeat and cheerful, was a bit downhearted. Queen Asuka had told them it was because of the disappearances of the seven Princesses.

As the night wore on, Sena was worried that she wouldn't show up. He had told her about the ball during his last visit to the lake and agreed to let her come to find a way to break the curse. Just then, a hush fell over the crowd. Sena and Madoka looked towards the entrance.

There at the great doors was Akari with two strangers. Both were exquisitely beautiful, with blonde hair and mysterious eyes. The man to her right was tall, with blonde hair that was ties with a red ribbon and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black suit with a red tie and a diamond encrusted in gold. The girl to her left had long platinum blonde hair that reached her waist. Her emerald eyes were covered by her glasses, but that made her all the more alluring. Her dress was navy blue and reached her knees. She wore an emerald necklace around her neck. Her stockings were white and she wore black heels with emeralds at the feet. All of the guests were taken in by the stunning trio, some even forgetting their own partners, as they all leaned in to get a closer look.

Akari was wearing the same dress she wore at the lake. Her eyes were a bit different though, but Sena didn't really see it. He left his spot and walked over to the young girl and offered her his hand to dance. She gently placed her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor and the music began. The man smirked as they danced around the ballroom floor.

._._._.

 _A few hours before the ball…_

Sumire ran towards the open door but it slammed shut before she could escape. Yurika smirked as Sumire walked backwards away from her spot at the door. Sumire saw the open window behind Maya. She thought about turning into a bird and flying away, but she knew that Maya would catch her anyway. Instead of cowering, she stood tall and turned to face Maya.

"What do you want?" she demanded, as she stared the dark magician down.

Maya laughed as he placed his glass down and reached for a small silver chest with gold lining. "Simple, Queen Asuka is holding to try to help recover some…. spirit within the kingdoms. It seems that her grandson, Prince Sena, invited you and your little friends there. And I want you to go you will go as the little Swan Princess to the ball, and vanquish any hope of the curse to be broken."

"You're horrible!" Sumire spat at him, her voice dripping with venom. Yurika laughed at Sumire. "Well, of course he is! After all, he tricked the Queen of Starlight Kingdom by having her buy his magic because he cursed the land on purpose! And don't forget, you had a part in that!"

"Yes, Yurika is correct," Maya said. "You have already done something devious; why not do one more?"

"Because Akari is my friend!" Sumire proudly declared. "Your…. friend?" Yurika laughed even harder. "Oh my! You honestly think that your 'friends' will ever forgive you? After all, _you_ are an apprentice to the great Dark Magician Maya! What do you know about friends?"

Sumire gave Yurika a hard glare before turning back to Maya as he opened the small chest and took out a small black lace corsage. It had several black feathers sticking out of it with three white pearls. Maya pulled a pair of silver earrings, each with a pearl at the end.

Sumire thought that they were beautiful. She had always thought Maya's designs were beautiful, and this one was, but it gave Sumire a bad feeling. It seemed to emanate Maya's dark magic. Before Sumire could begin to back away from Maya, Yurika appeared in front of her and raised her hand in front of Sumire's face and muttered an ancient spell.

Sumire blacked out before she could counter. The last she saw was Yurika's smirk and Maya holding her in his arms as he put the enchanted corsage on her head, and their transformations began.

._._._.

 _At the ball…_

The music came to an end and Sena and 'Akari' bowed to each other. Sena looked in her eyes. He thought that he saw her eyes turned purple for a second, but thought nothing of it. He took her hand again and led her to his Grandmother. The two people who came with 'Akari' followed.

Queen Asuka stood up from her throne as Sena stepped closer to the steps of the throne. Madoka joined her Grandmother. Madoka thought that Akari looked strange. True, she had never seen Akari before, but from the way that Sena described her, she seemed gentler, less….. cold.

Sena bowed and 'Akari' curtsied to the Queen, as well as her 'attendants'. "Grandmother, this is my friend, Princess Akari." The crowd muttered at her 'name', wondering if anyone recognized the name. Sena scanned the room for Queen Orihime, but it appeared as though she had stepped out for a moment.

Queen Asuka looked at 'Akari' and thought that she was a lovely young lady. She couldn't help but thought that she had seen her before. She couldn't remember and so thought nothing about it. "Welcome Princess Akari. I am quite surprised to meet a friend of Sena; much less a female friend."

The court giggled a bit at this. It was true that Sena had never brought a girl into the Palace before, much less introduce one to his Grandmother, the Queen.

Madoka smiled at Sena, but when she looked at 'Akari', she feel as happy. She just knew that something was wrong.

Maya smiled wickedly as Queen Asuka continued to interact with the young Prince and his disguised apprentice. He peeked over at Yurika who shared his smile.

"If I may interior?" Maya suddenly inquired. Queen Asuka, Madoka, Sena, 'Akari', and the rest of the court turned to look at Maya. "I was just wondering how the young Prince feels for my student; as I am her teacher. After all, a Prince just not just introduce a young lady to the court without reason, am I not right?"

Queen Asuka and the rest of the court turned to look at Sena and the young girl with questioning eyes. Sena felt his mouth go dry. When he was dancing with her, he felt everyone else melt away; but now that this bewitching man had asked such a question, all the eyes in the ballroom reappeared, and Sena couldn't speak.

He knew what he felt for Akari was true enough, but how could he say it in front of all these people like that? After a long moment of silence, he mustered up the courage to say it when Hina suddenly burst through the doors.

Everyone turned to look at the young witch. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes staring daggers at Maya. "Sena, whatever you are about to say don't say it," she said, her voice harsh and dry from the long trek from the lake to the Palace. "That isn't Akari."

Sena looked at Hina and then at 'Akari'. He then looked at Maya. "Who are you?"

The ballroom fell silent as Maya gave a great laugh. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded him and Yurika as they took off their disguises. People moved to the edge of the ballroom as the smoke cleared. Maya looked at Sena with an evil grin.

The ballroom fell silent as Maya began walking forward towards the throne. "Well, hello Queen Asuka. I don't believe we have been acquitted yet. I am Maya Yumekouji, a Wizard with abilities beyond compare. But you probably know me as…"

"The Dark Wizard Maya." All heads turned to one of the entrances to the garden. There stood Queen Orihime. She glared at Maya while she spoke. "Where are Ichigo and the other Princesses?"

"Hello Queen Orihime. It's nice to see you again," Maya said as he bowed to her. "And what fun would it be if I told you where the little _swans_ were? After all, you still haven't paid me back for helping you _heal_ your land."

"You're the one who placed that curse one my land! I owe you nothing!" The Queen shouted as the guests gasped in horror.

"That is true, and now that you have failed to comply to my part of the deal, I shall take another Princess!" Maya declared as Yurika appeared behind Madoka.

"MADOKA!" Sena yelled as he ran towards his cousin with several guards. Hina also charged towards the wizard. As he drew his sword and Hina murmured some unrecognizable words, Maya blasted the guards and Yurika filled the ballroom with a bright light. Sena, Hina and the other guests covered their eyes as Maya, Yurika, and Madoka disappeared.

Sena opened his eyes to find Sumire being cradled by Hina. Sena went over to them as Sumire stirred. Queen Asuka began sending guards to look for her granddaughter and the Dark Wizard.

"Will she be alright?" Sena asked Hina. "She'll be fine," Hina answered. "She's just a little tired from fighting against Maya's mind control spell."

"MIND CONTROL?!" Sena gasped. He couldn't believe what Maya had done to Sumire. "But she's just an innocent bystander. How could Maya do such an awful thing?"

"I'm not quite as innocent as you may think,..." Sumire said weakly. "What do you mean, Sumire?" Hina asked worriedly.

"I helped Maya place a curse on Starlight Kingdom, but I don't know why he did it," Sumire answered as Queen Asuka and Queen Orihime came closer. The three looked over Queen Orihime's face was slowly twisting in anger.

"Queen Asuka," Queen Orihime spoke suddenly. "... I will lend you my soldiers,... If only you let me deal with Maya. He tricked me, and I won't let him get him away easy."

Queen Asuka looked at the young Queen for a moment before answering, "... All right, but you also bring my granddaughter back safely".

"All right," Queen Orihime said. The guests were quickly escorted to their rooms, leaving just the royal family and Queen Orihime in the ballroom. While they argued, Sena and Hina tended to Sumire, who was laying down on a lounge chair.

Sena couldn't stand the adults arguing. He turned to Sumire. "Where can I find Maya?"

Sumire looked at Sena. "...He'll be at his castle. He can't cast the transformation spell unless it's a full on _and_ there has a body of water in order to complete the spell…."

"Thanks," Sena said. He quickly gathered his things and got on his horse. He raced through the forest until he reached the lake.

' _Don't worry Akari, Madoka._ _I'll save you._ '

 _To be continued…._

* * *

Sorry this was late. I had so much going: work, school, and I also get easily distracted. But I was also able to come up with some new fanfic ideas. They'll be posted on my profile.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the end will be coming soon. Also, feel free to ask any questions to both me and the characters. I'll answer them as best as I can.

Until next time!


	7. Announcement

Hi everyone! Announcement to make. As you know life, college, work, blah, blah. Anyway, I'm going to be on a hiatus for a while because my head is full of nothing. SO until further notice there will be no updates. Again I am sorry.


End file.
